


like chess pieces

by LastVerse



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastVerse/pseuds/LastVerse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The game is changing, and this time she might not win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like chess pieces

Everything is going wrong.

This was supposed to be her happy ending. A new start, where she had everything, and Snow White was miserable. Her child was lost and her husband lay in the hospital in a coma. Not that she even knew, but Snow had lost. And more importantly, Regina won.

Hadn't she?

This town was Regina's chessboard. If she played her pieces right, she won her happy ending.

Snow White- Mary Margaret and her prince were just pawns. Always predictable, always moving past each other, but never making it to the end of the board.

Sheriff Graham, the knight. He was a loyal follower. From his first day at the job, he was eager to prove himself. He took orders without asking questions and had a sense of loyalty she had never quite been able to get from him back home.

She remembers Maleficent telling her it would leave her with a void she could never fill. But she did fill it. If nothing else had gone to plan, she had Henry. Her little king. Every day she would come home from work, walk up the driveway and wait to open the door and see her little boy run to the door to hug her. When she held him in her arms, she felt that void begin to fill. She was beating the curse. Everything was perfect.

They had a good relationship. At least Regina thought they did. Maybe he felt different because as he got older, things changed. He grew distant. He would come home from school and disappear into his bedroom. He began to flinch when she came close. It was like she had become one of the monsters he would ask her to chase out of his closet when he was young. At first she thought it was a stage, one all adopted children went through. But he never grew out of it. If anything, he grew even more resentful. For the first time since she came to Storybrooke, Regina was scared. she didn't want to lose him. She told herself she wouldn't. Children always become rebellious. What's the worse that could happen? A king could never move far.

Then she came. After a two day search for Henry, he shows up on the front porch like nothing's wrong. And there she is, smiling bashfully at Regina. And all of a sudden, the ground falls out from under Regina's feet. She isn't queen anymore. Emma Swan now holds the fate of the game in her hands. Regina knows it's over. She's lost.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little piece I wrote early in S1, so it follows basically no canon past "Price of Gold"


End file.
